And Then I Met You
by Destiny's Intruder
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto; class president, cheerleading captain and labeled the nicest girl in her grade- that is, until a certain student transferred and triggered every emotion a person could experience; including love.


Disclaimer:

Cardcaptor Sakura is property of CLAMP.

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto; class president, cheerleading captain and labeled the nicest girl in her grade- that is, until a certain student transferred and triggered every emotion a person could experience; including love.

And Then I Met You… 

By Destiny's Intruder

Chapter 1: The Weekend Before

The sheets were scattered across my desk- resembling the pieces in a mosaic, although it was nowhere near the beauty a mosaic usually has. The plans for the school trip held in two weeks time could not have looked more like flat-out rubbish. It was so… unorganized.

I scrutinized my eyes at the size 10 text and felt a headache in its early stages of development. It was so troublesome, planning and grouping for the school trip. Personally, I'd call it a three-day camp but the teachers insisted on the name 'trip' to make it sound more 'professional'. Yes, that was the word they used when they told me, class president, about the idea. Of course, I had agreed but thinking back, I really shouldn't have. Nothing had gone smoothly and yesterday, the teacher told me of some news that made the work even harder. I threw a glare at the paper.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan." The voice belonged to none other than my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter to the president of a leading toy company. She had long natural amethyst hair, layered to her waist by her _personal_ hairdresser. Her eyes were also an amethyst colour, although they were lighter than that of her hair. They shown with cheerfulness and gleamed with thought, most of the time.

"Sakura-chan, don't overwork yourself. There's still tomorrow."

That's just like Tomoyo, always so caring. I smiled at her. It was nice that she showed concern. "No, I'm okay." Doubt flashed across her face and lingered for several moments before slowly fading away. "Okay, so it's no use lying to you." I paused. It was never any use trying to lie to her. She'd known me since we were both very young and she knew when I was lying or telling the truth. "You see I can't seem to figure out how to group everyone."

Tomoyo sat down next to me and looked at the sheet in front of me. The names of all our classmates were printed and numbers were printed neatly next to their names.

"I can't see anything wrong. Everyone's group perfectly." 

Of course there was nothing wrong with the sheet. It was perfect… until I heard of the unexpected news.

"It's like this. Apparently, 4 new students will be joining our class next week."

"That's just the number of people in a tent. It works out fine."

I sighed. "Not when one of the four is a guy and the others are all girls. It's immoral to put all four of them in the same tent."

I looked at her. She seemed deep in thought. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure out something." I added the comment cheerfully and I meant it. Tomoyo was right. Tomorrow's another day and I'm sure new thoughts would come with the rising sun. And those thoughts might just solve the problem.

"Sakura-chan, it's better if we figure it out today. Aren't we going shopping tomorrow?"

*

The two of us sat there, staring at the piece of paper and writing down suggestions. Occasionally, a scrunched up paper ball or marble [if I was really annoyed] would fly from the desk and land near the trash bin. If it were lucky, it'd land in the trash bin. If it wasn't, let's just say it'd join the other fifty or so lying around the trash bin- ready to be trodden on if someone entered the room.

"Sakura-chan! I've got it! We should ask for another tent!"

I sighed. I've been sighing a lot lately. "But the school only has seven tents. Where would we get the last tent from?"

Tomoyo giggled and looked at me. "I've got a tent at home that my family always use for camping and the like. I bet it's better than the school tents."

Tomoyo did have a point. The school tents stunk like a skunk and were rather difficult to set up, due to the heavy material they were made of.

"Well, that's settled then. I'll just have to write it down and show it to Kisana-sensei on Monday. She'll be so happy that we've figured out a solution."

"I know."

We spent another fifteen minutes retyping. The final product was a little out of place but it would work fine; at least, I hoped it would.

It wasn't long before a limousine was parked outside my humble average-sized home. It was Tomoyo's bodyguards, driver, and transport. I walked Tomoyo to the front door and waved to one of the bodyguards.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow and don't be late. Bye!" 

"Bye." I waved as the car reared around the corner. It's clean metallic coating making it stand out against the other cars on the street. I walked back into the house, only to be greeted by a very unpleasant sight. My brother, Touya, stood there, his fists against the wall, his eyes glaring. A nice big purple bruise bordered his right eye.

"Sakura, what did I say about leaving marbles on the floor?"

Marbles, what's he talking about?

He continued to glare at me. His glare nearly passing through the barrier I had put up around myself, whenever he was near. "Marbles. What were they doing on the floor outside your door?" He held up a small red marble and it struck me. The occasional marbles I threw to the bin must've slid under the door and rolled out. I smiled. I really should try that trick again. It would definitely teach him a lesson.

Touya walked towards me and then struck me with the thick stash of papers that were in his possession.

"ITAI!!!"

*

*

"Sakura-chan, that skirt would look really nice on you. Let's go and see."

Tomoyo dragged me into yet another clothing store. I had, in my hands, six bags of clothing from different stores and Tomoyo had paid for all of them. Every single one.

"Tomoyo-chan, you really don't have to. I mean you've already gotten me five skirts." I smiled at her but she only pouted in return.

"Buying clothes for Sakura is fun and I want to try on that skirt as well!"

She took a skirt, a violet and pink one. The skirt had pleats at the front and had a loose belt attached to the top. She handed the pink one to me and pushed me into one of the changing rooms whilst she went into another one.

*

I had to admit, the skirt did look good- on Tomoyo and on me. However, it was extremely expensive and Tomoyo just bought it. She said to 'wear it on special occasions'. 

"Tomoyo, are you sure that it was okay to buy the skirt?"

"Sure," she replied while sipping on her drink. "I mean, I really think you need a new ward- Ouch!" One moment she was walking happily and the next, she was on the floor, her bags spread around her like a fan. Quickly, I bent down and helped her up. 

A teenage boy was standing in front of us. He didn't look very welcoming. As for the other boy, he was giggling. 

"Ah, so what do we have here? Miss President and her best friend- Daidouji." He snickered. That guy, he was provoking Tomoyo even when she was already angry. "So Kinomoto-san, how's it going with the camp and all? I hope it's turning out fine."

I smiled sweetly at him. His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa and although I don't really know him well, he's a very thoughtful classmate; like Tomoyo. He had midnight blue hair that was brushed down. Last year, in the first year of senior high, he spiked his hair. Everyone thought he looked humorous. He never spiked his hair after that incident. His eyes were just as outstanding as his hair- a deep blue that could hide emotions.

"The camp organizations are all complete. Thanks to the contribution you made during class." 

"What contribution?" The voice sounded angry and I wasn't surprised. It was coming from Tomoyo. She has a problem with this guy. Well, it's not really a problem; it's more like a secret crush. She had liked Eriol since day one but she'd always been too shy to talk to him. The only way she managed to get into a conversation with him was through arguing and acting as though she hated him. At first, it was only mild but then, Eriol started to despise her. He would provoke her, argue with her, disagree with her and swear at her. It was very attention-attracting.

"Oh, I forgot about you. So Daidouji, I hoped the floor was comfortable for you because that's where you really belong."

Tomoyo growled at him. "You son of a bi-."

"So Kinomoto-san, I would like to introduce you to me friend. He's from Hong Kong but his Japanese skills are near perfect but then, what could you expect from the heir to the Li family. They're the most prestigious family in all of Hong Kong." Eriol gestured towards the other boy. 

The other boy looked at me, and gave me a nerve-wrecking stare. It was worse than Touya's. "Umm, hi. Nice to meet you." I looked at him with a genuine smile and extended my hand. He slapped my hand away and walked off.

"Matte!" Eriol shouted to the boy but the boy didn't turn back. "Well, bye Kinomoto-san. I'll see you in class tomorrow as for Daidouji, I hope that by tomorrow, you'll realize where you belong and permanently glue yourself to it. Bye!" Eriol ran off.

"That jerk!" Tomoyo looked really angry. Personally, I thought his friend was more of one.

I looked at my right hand and noticed the shade of red starting to seep through the skin. He really did slap me hard.

_to be continued…_

Destiny's Intruder: Hi. For those who read this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Arigato.


End file.
